This is War
by Karategurl13
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Robin and Wally find themselves in a world where heros are considered criminals and villains have taken over. Now with the help of the last hero Eclipse, they must try and save humanity from the Light's plot. But will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is just a story I thought of on the fly. Hope you enjoy and please review when you're done!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Kid Flash groaned loudly as the pounding sensation in his head became more intense. He could hear a voice in the distance calling his name, but couldn't gather up the strength to open his eyes. A hard slap to his cheek finally knocked the speedster out of his sleep. Wally opened his eyes and saw Robin looking down at him with a worried expression on his face.

"KF, you alright?" the Boy Wonder asked, helping his friend off of the ground.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." he replied, rubbing his throbbing temples.

Wally's eyes widened when he saw where they were. The two heroes were standing in the middle of what used to be a city. Many buildings were nothing but large pieces of cement and the ones that were standing were riddled with large holes and graffiti. Cars and buses were turned over and a red liquid was splattered on the road. The sky was a dull gray and Wally could hear the cries of children in the distance.

"Where are we?"

Robin immediately opened his wrist computer and tracked their location. His eyes immediately widened to the size of quarters behind his mask.

"W-we're in Metropolis."

The speedster's jaw hit the floor as he processed the information.

"This is Metropolis?! How happened to this place?"

"More importantly, how did we get here? Our mission was in Star City." Robin said, closing his computer.

Kid Flash closed his eyes and racked his brain for a memory that could help him figure out what was going on, but he came up with nothing. Suddenly, the speedster realized something.

"Wait a minute. Where's the rest of the team?"

Before Wally could get his answer and bullet came out of nowhere and lodged in the wall next to Robin's head. The two heroes turned around to see an army of men marching towards them with loaded weapons in their hands. Robin and Kid Flash got into battle stance and watched as the army stopped a few feet away from them.

"Identify yourselves." an older man ordered, from the front of the men.

"Who wants to know?" Robin asked.

"General Matthew Gray. You're trespassing on federal property. Identify yourselves." he ordered, again.

"You don't know? We're Robin and Kid Flash. You know, partners of Batman and the Flash." Wally explained.

Several gasps filled and air and the man glared even deeper.

"Surrender now, or face the consequences!"

"Uh, did you not hear what I just said We're good guys, like you."

The man growled loudly before turning to the men behind him.

"Men, take them down!"

With that, the men cocked their weapons and fired at the two heroes. Robin and Wally moved out of the way at the last moment and hid behind a crumbling building.

"What's their problem?" KF asked.

"Don't know, but it looks like we reasoning with them is out of the question." Robin said, pulling out six birdarangs.

He stepped out from behind the building and threw the weapons at the soldiers. They all exploded upon impact, sending several men flying through the air. Wally ran towards the army and started grabbing the weapons out of their hands and throwing them off to the side. Just as he was about to finish taking the weapons from them, Wally felt electricity shoot up his spin and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"KF!"

The Boy Wonder pulled out his nun chucks and started knocking out men left and right until he got to Wally's body. He was about to check his best friend's pulse when the sound of a gun going off filled the air. A sharp pain ripped through Robin's shoulder and a pained cry was torn from his throat. He looked at his shoulder and saw the crimson blood that was starting to stain his uniform. His breath hitched in his throat as he put some slight pressure on the wound. It felt his shoulder was on fire. The acrobat was too busy looking at his wound that he didn't even see the shadow that came from behind him until he received a devastating blow to the head that sent him to the ground.

Robin looked up at the General with half lidded eyes who was grinning down at him.

"Night, night boy."

With that, the man hit the Boy Wonder in temple and the young hero quickly slipped in unconsciousness.

**Please review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Shout out to randonkitty101, AelitaoftheWolves, Poseidon'sdaughter and Alchemist15!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Eclipse.

Robin groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. The pain radiating from his shoulder was overwhelming and his head felt like it had been smashed with a baseball bat. As the Boy Wonder's vision cleared, he realized that he was no longer in the street. He was in what looked like a medical room that hadn't been used in awhile. The walls were covered in grayish mold and room smelled of rotting meat. The young hero looked over and saw that somebody had wrapped his shoulder in white bandages. He tried to touch it, but found that his hands were restrained to the bed he was lying on. Not only that, but his utility belt was gone and so was Wally. Robin looked up and saw General Gray walking towards him with a shadow behind him. The hero's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"J-joker?" he gasped, in complete disbelief.

The clown gave him a wide smile before looking giggling.

"That's Vice President Joker to you." he said, grinning.

The Boy Wonder's jaw hit the floor and his heart skipped a beat. Joker was the vice president? How is that even legal? This is the man who enjoyed torturing and murdering innocent people. Robin was angry, scared and confused all at the same time. It had to have been a bad dream. Robin screwed his eyes shut and opened them only to see the villain still standing over him.

"Should I kill him now?" the General asked, pulling out a gun from his pocket.

"No, no. I have special plans for him. Leave us and go check on the other prisoner."

The general bowed before exiting the room, leaving Joker and Robin alone.

"You shouldn't have come back here Boy Wonder. You should've stayed in whatever hole you were hiding in. But on the bright side, it saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down."

"What did you do with Kid Flash?" Robin growled, through gritted teeth.

Joker chuckled again before brushing Robin's cheek. Robin turned his head as he tried to get away from his touch. The clown then grabbed the boy by his chin and looking him in the eye.

"Why so serious?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the Boy Wonder felt something prick his thigh and he lost the feeling in his arms and legs. He could no longer resist the drug in his system and let his head hit the pillow. The last thing Robin saw before darkness was Joker smiling at him.

_Meanwhile_

Kid Flash slowly opened his eyes and grabbed his throbbing head. He could feel the cold of metal seep through his clothes and he felt as stiff as a board. As his vision started to clear, Wally saw that he was in a large room with bar covered windows and a metal door on the far side of the room. The speedster looked down to see that he was chained to a chair that was bolted to the floor. Great. Just great.

Wally heard the door swish open and looked up to see General Gray walk in with two armed guards behind him. The two guards stayed by the door with weapons in their hands while and the general continued walking and stopped in front of him and eyed the hero carefully.

"Where am I?" the hero asked.

"In jail. Where you and the rest of your kind belong." the general hissed.

"What do you mean the rest of my kind?"

The man responded by slamming the bud of his gun in Wally's shoulder. Kid Flash gritted his teeth together to keep himself from screaming. General Gray grinned at this and grabbed Wally by his chin.

"You know exactly what you are, boy. I don't know how you survived and frankly, I don't care. Now, if you don't want to end up with a bullet in your head I suggest you answer our questions truthfully. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." he growled, looking dead into the man's eyes.

The general smiled and released Wally's chin. Kid Flash couldn't help the sinking feeling that he got when he realized that Robin was nowhere to be found. Before the hero could open his mouth, the general attached electric wires to his chains and pulled out a button connected to them. He then turned the electricity level as high as it could go and looked at him evilly.

"Now boy, we'll start with something simple. What is your name?"

"Kid Flash."

The man glared at him before reaching behind his chair and pulling out a soaking wet sponge. Wally stared at him confused until pressed the wet sponge to his uniform, causing electricity to shoot up his spine. He tried to hold back the scream, but the pain was too intense and he let out a strangled cry. The general chuckled at him and released the sponge.

"Now that you know we mean business, I'm going to ask you again. What is your name?"

"Fine. My name's John Smith."

General Gray growled loudly at him and clenched his fists together. Wally resisted the urge to chuckle as the man's face turned as red as a tomato, but still let a smirk come over his face. The general took a deep breath after a minute looked back at the speedster.

"Next question, where is Eclipse?" he asked, leaning towards him.

"E- who?"

The sponge was pressed against his stomach again and he screamed to the top of his lungs. The speedster screwed his eyes shut as he tried to block out the pain, but it wasn't working. After about seven seconds, he let go of the sponge.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Eclipse?"

"I don't know!"

Once again, Wally felt the electricity flow through his veins. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as the attack continued with no signs of ending. Kid Flash soon felt a throbbing sensation in his temple and a female voice appeared in his head.

"_Duck."_

"_Who are you?_" he thought.

"_Can't say. Now duck."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Just do it!"_

Kid Flash did as he was told and ducked down as far as his chains would let him. He didn't have to wait long before a bullet came out of nowhere and hit the general in the shoulder. Wally gave a huge sigh of relief as his torture ended. The guards immediately went to his side and their eyes searched around the room for the source of the shot. A few seconds later, the sound of two more shots being fired filled the room and both men fell to the ground groaning in agony.

Wally stared at the scene in front of him wide eyed before surveying the rest of the room. The speedster heard a noise above him and looked up to see a figure standing on one of the support beams with a shotgun in its hand. The figure jumped from the beam and landed gracefully in front of him. As it walked closer to him, Wally saw that it was a dark skinned teen around 15 or 16 with long dark brown hair and a black mask that framed her brown eyes. She was wearing a black jacket with a purple tank top underneath, a black mini skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee with gray tights underneath. Her steel toed boots clicked on the floor as she slowly walked towards him.

The hero felt his breath hitch in his throat as he eyed the shot gun in her glove covered hands. She stopped a few feet in front of him and watched him carefully. Kid Flash took a deep breath and waited for the shot he thought he was going to get, but it never came. The girl removed the remaining bullets from the gun before letting it drop to the ground.

"Who are you?" Wally asked, watching her as she freed him from his chains with ease.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said, bending down to handcuff the three men to each other.

He groaned slightly through gritted teeth. He didn't have time for this. He needed some answers now. Kid Flash walked over to her and spun her around.

"Listen, I don't have time for your games. I need answers. Why did the government lock us up and why is Metropolis in ruins?"

Before she could answer him, the door burst open revealing nearly a hundred guards on the other side. Kid Flash got into battle stance and watched as the guards flooded the room.

"Alright. I'll take the ones on the left you take the ones on the…" KF drifted off when he turned and saw that the girl was gone. He groaned loudly and rubbed his now throbbing temples. Great, now he had another ninja to deal with. He had already gotten enough of this from Robin. The speedster turned back around and his eyes widened to the size of quarters when he saw all of the guards, unconscious lying on the floor. The masked girl was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"H-how did you do that?" he asked, still in shock.

"Practice. Now unless you want to spend the rest of your life in this place, I suggest we get out of here."

The speedster nodded and followed the girl out of the room. The two ran down the hallway as the alarm blared through out the building. They turned a corner came face to face with a bunch of armed guards and soldiers.

"It's her. The Eclipse! Don't let her escape!" a soldier yelled, firing several bullets at her.

The young hero stepped forward and held out her hand, causing the bullets to stop a few feet in front of her. She dropped her hand the bullets fell to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" she asked, with a smirk.

"ATTACK!"

Both the guards and soldiers ran at the two heroes with weapons in hand. Eclipse smirked wider and pulled two nun chucks out of the side of her boots. She ran at them and started each of them out with her weapon. Kid Flash stared at her wide eyed as she took out about a third of them in less than a minute. Tried standing by watching the action, Wally pulled down his goggles and started running towards the soldiers and guards, knocking most of them out. The speedster stopped running and watched as Eclipse kicked the last guard in the temple, knocking him out instantly.

"Nice job."

"Thanks."

The two heard loud footsteps heading towards them and knew that they were guards.

"Man, how many guards do they have in this place?"

"It's a prison. It's supposed to have a lot of guards." Eclipse said, stepping back.

"Take my hand."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Just do it."

Kid Flash did as told and grabbed her hand. The female hero snapped her fingers and Wally watched wide eyed as the scene around them disappeared. He was surrounded by a gray cloud and the speedster felt completely weight less. Wally blinked and saw that they were in another room. He let go of the girl's hand and examined the room. They were in a room that had silver walls which were covered with pictures of the Justice League and other heroes. In front of one of the walls was a table covered with tools and gadgets. It must've been some sort of work station. In the center of the room was a large computer that nearly touched the ceiling. Wally stared wide eyed at the room as he slowly took everything in.

"Wow." Wally gasped.

"Well whoever you are, welcome to home. I'm Eclipse." she said, holding her hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kid Flash."

The young hero immediately paled and released the speedster's hand. She walked over to her work station and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's not possible."

"What's not possible?"

"You being here. It's not possible."

"Why is everyone so shocked that I'm Kid Flash?!"

Eclipse's eyes widened and she turned to him slowly.

"Because Kid Flash died eight months ago."

**Sorry it took so long to update! I had a little writer's block! Please review! =)**


End file.
